Talk Dirty To Me
by unrequitedlovekt
Summary: The president thought of accepting a horror movie project along with Fuwa Shou, and a director who is acquainted with the Hizuris. shou and kyoko's past.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The mansion was gray and covered with ivy vine s and moss. There was a dead tree two feet away the farthest corner. Instead of lush green grass covering the front yard, it was dry and dull soil, brown in color. The gates were rusted as if it hadn't been repainted for at least a century.

Windows were shut tight as if light would steal the remaining life from the castle of despair. Sending a subliminal message almost as clear as water; like disheveled hair or an uncovered secret…it was that the mansion was sad as if hated for multiple generations and lifetimes.

Just merely looking at the place was heart wrenching. History that could not tell any of its knowledge. Mute. Sad, just liken whoever lived there. The loneliness was contagious on its own.


	2. chap 1 Horror Movie

Chapter 1: "Horror movie"

"Are you sure about this, Takarada-san?" Tsuruga Ren asked, doubtful about the idea that the president was showing in front of him.

The president crossed his legs and cupped his chin. He replied, "Yes, of course, Ren! I'm sure and serious about the idea!" the grin that lit his face up made everything hazed to Ren.

A knock broke the stare that Ren laid on the president's face.

"Takarada-sama?" Ren's eyes widened as he heard the pitchy voice that was sweet and feisty at the same time. The sound was music, tickling his ears.

"Enter, Kyoko."

The door gave out a low creak as the orange-haired girl enters the office. She gave a bow and greeted the two gentlemen that sat in front of her.

_Why doesn't she ever call me '__**Ren**__' ? _The thought attacked he actor's mind.

"Please sit down, Mogami-san," the president pointed the couch.

"Thank you, sir," the girl replied with an enthusiastic smile on her face.

"Well, the president has formed this crazy idea of doing a horror movie," Ren said, turning to the young lady sitting erect beside him to get her attention.

Kyoko's eyes shone while her hands were clasped on her "happy" gesture. "Is it a _fairytale_ horror?" she asked excitedly, not giving any drop of pleasure to Ren's ego.

"Ren thinks it was a bad idea," Lory said.

Kyoko turned to Ren with questioning eyes. "But why, Tsuruga-san?"

Ren frowned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Anyway," Lory turned to Kyoko, "the director asked me to suggest casts and I said I could include you, Mogami-san," he smiled.

The orange-haired smiled back widely, "Really?"

The younger man sitting beside Kyoko sighed. "At least you accepted a project with a _'castle' _," he glared at the older man, "and…you put me in trouble."

"But you have the choice to turn it down like anyone else!" the president argued.

"The _choice_ to ruin my reputation by turning a director who's an acquaintance of the _Hizuris_ and expects Tsuruga Ren to be the next _Hizuri _hit," Ren rolled his eyes.

It was rare to witness Ren make an acerbic speech to the boss.

"Then don't! Just do the lead!"

Ren snapped, "Alright! Enough! Just please next time you'll announce my name to be a part of a new casting of a MOVIE, please…just please, call Yashiro before doing the decision." He grabbed the script on the coffee table and walked out of the room, purposely leaving Kyoko and Lory to discuss the girl's role. He didn't wan t to know it; he wanted to be surprised.

"So I've heard about the president's prank on you," the manager said, not even looking once at Ren, too focused on texting _carefully _even with his rubber gloves on.

"Yeah, a really stupid prank," Ren said. He noticed Yashiro's sudden attachment to his cell phone. "What's with the new phone?" he asked, pissed.

"I'm fixing you destroyed schedule," Yashiro smiled, making Ren growl.


	3. Chapter 2 Something New

The dressing crew gathered the pieces of clothing in front of Kyoko, and it delighted her. At least the outfit was conservative even if it wasn't a princess' _goen._

"Mogami-san, do you want to change alone?"

"Yes, thank you. That would be better," Kyoko answered as she put the blouse up for another good look of it.

The woman in-charge smiled. "When Takarada-sama said it was an outfit to be used for the new project, I was happy. I thought of transforming you would be incredible, and I meant it, they got me to assist Miss Woods in making you up," she said.

Kyoko smiled back, "That is great! Congratulations," she said.

The woman left Kyoko alone to try on the first outfit to be worn in the movie. She really appreciated it greatly that the president requested for her to fit it.

It made her giddy that she would do another project with Tsuruga.

Wasting not another second, she unzipped her LME uniform, placing it on the table beside her. She was an organized person, and she needed to fix stuff, so she actually took time to fix her shoes and sock down below the table. When the door creaked that made Kyoko jerk in her position.

She turned around and saw a tall man in black jeans and dark blue polo, opened to his chest. "Kyaaah!" Kyoko screamed as she ran towards the man, attacking him. She lunged towards him and pounced on him.

They both fell on the floor with a loud thud. She didn't even have the chance to see the attacker's face. And, it surprised her when the man spoke. Low. Husky.

The voice was very familiar and she had an idea of who it was already. She didn't wasn't to look up.

"Don't worry, Mogami-san. I wouldn't _desire_ such flatness," the voice was jesting but it made Kyoko mad to the extent that she jumped back at him hitting his crotch hard.

"Owf! Ouch! That was—"

"Tzu-Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko's eyes widened in terror. Gasping, she covered her mouth with both her hands. "I'm sorry!" she blushed . _I pounced and kneed Tsuruga-san! Now what will he think of me? Unprofessional amateur?_

Both were silenced when they heard loud footsteps approach. Their heads turned in sync.

What would people think if they saw TSURUGA REN lying on the floor with his arms spread on the floor like he was being crucified? Count in a young lady sitting on TSURUGA REN'S _crotch _barely covered… (You get the idea)

"Ya-Yashiro-san?" Kyoko's face went as red as a tomato.

Ren's eyes grew big, his mouth slightly parted in shock.

Yashiro crossed his arms and spoke. "Please, can't you find—?"

Another person came. He looked familiar. Yellowish blond hair, striped polo, and leather pants; sharp eyes and full lips. "Excuse me, wheres—..."

Kyoko finally found the visitor's eyes.

SHOU.

Ren's brows met. "What are you doing here?"

Shou was stunned but he managed to mock Ren. "I think I should be the one asking you, 'What are you doing _there?'" _he smirked at Ren as he said it, but he glared at Kyoko in anger of betrayal as if he owed her. At the same time, the desire to touch her flesh and skin, lush and creamy.

Ren found the hunger in Shou's fiery eyes. His reflexes as Kuon did him good this time. He tore his polo off his torso and swung the garment t over Kyoko's shoulders in a flit. His eyes set ablaze in just the view of another man looking at Kyoko intensely.

Kyoko jerked up because of Ren's swift motion, as he elevated himself up by elbow.

Shou chuckled darkly and then palmed his face hard, leaving a cerise mark on his face. He slowly shook his head and said, "That body did a lot of _secrets _if you just knew," he smirked, "Well, can you please…just tell me where the _lounge _is?" Shou continues rudely.

Yashiro sighed when he noticed that Ren would never reply. "Turn right after that corner, "he pointed behind the rock star, "then get _out _of the dressing area and you shall spot the room illuminated by peculiar lightings," the manager abruptly paused, "I bet you're having a fancy meeting with the _boss_."

Shou quickly disappeared. And even when he was gone, his presence left all the three of Yashiro, Ren, and Kyoko in disguised anger.

Kyoko stood up, clutching Ren's clothing tightly and went in the dressing room while Ren remained lying flat on the floor for quite a moment before being able to gather his thoughts and fix him.

"That bastard, why is he here?" Ren muttered, leaning against the door-frame still unable to erase Shou from his mind. What the man said confused him. _"That body did a lot of 'secrets'…" What does he mean by that? What secrets? Dirty? Lame? Hell, I want to know_, he thought.

Shou walked in a fast pace. He feels like his insides have been set ablaze in anger. He punched the cement side of the wall hard, he heard his knuckles pop. He felt a painful dislocation but he fixed it immediately.

"Son of a goddamn bitch!"

Finally, he reached it.

A few minutes later, Kyoko opened the door. She was not in the movie outfit, instead, her casual clothing. Surprised, she looked at Tsuruga who was half-naked.

"Oh! But how will I sew the buttons back, Tsuruga-san?"

Yashiro interrupted, "Never mind. Why Mogami-san, don't you think that Ren is hot enough to wear an open polo while walking down the halls?"

Ren scowled then snatched the piece away from Kyoko's hand.

The orange-haired her shirt down and fixed her hair with her palms. The cerise color tainted her pale cheeks. She answered, "Of Course! Tsuruga-san is a model after all!" the professionalism she could gather was put up into that single statement.

Yashiro swiped the rare pleasure of driving the car without having to argue with Ren.

Ren sat quietly beside Yashiro with his chin on his knuckles.

"So…what do you think about Kyoko-chan's body?" the manager teased, his smile so huge, he kind of portrayed Cheshire Cat of Alice of the Wonderland to Ren.

But instead of making Ren mad, it actually shocked him. The question bewildered him and it made him think of something else. He kept quiet, rendering Ren to a state of a statue.

"Are you actually committing crimes inside your head, Ren?" Yashiro raised a brow at Ren's space-out face.

"She-she was actually warm! K-Kyoko—"

"When did you start calling her so casually?"

"Mogami-san, I mean…"

"Was what?" being Tsuruga Ren's manager, Yashiro believed that he has every right to be updated about the actor's love life.

"…Was fragrant!" Ren's eyes bulged when he realized what he just said.

"What did you say?" the answer surprised Yashiro, it made him hit the brakes suddenly.

Ren snapped. "Nothing. It just feels like there was something else," he paused, _electricity?_ He thought, "Something new…about Kyoko, as if learning something I never heard of," he continued.

"Something _new_, huh? Women are always soft, warm, and good-smelling. Don't be such an ignorant, Ren," he mocked.


	4. Chapter 3 Bitterness

**I am not the amazing maker of Skip Beat! 333**

_**BTW, um…the character "Haru Kagura" is an original character…peace\/**_

Kyoko woke up in a hazy view of a mansion. Just the view saddened Kyoko in every way. Every bit of the place reminded her of all the pessimism in her life. Most of all, it reminded her of the slavish little girl she was to her mother. Or to Shou. Or to their _place_.

Never did she try to conclude anything about the mansion or rather the _small _castle. But in all of a sudden, she thought of it as "_The Fallen Angel's Glass Castle"_.

A few moments later, a sleazy looking woman came in the gates of the mansion and Kyoko was then zoomed inside. She felt like she was eavesdropping but yes, she was, in every, she was…

"My master, it is I, your harlot of June, I am here in your presence to beg you of something else…" the woman was cloaked in gray but Kyoko could see the color of her hair. Jet black and her eyes, emerald green. "…Please, take this angel," she continued.

She held her arms out and revealed a pair of ivory-skinned flesh, with something moving in her arms. "I am leaving this baby to you…"

The words faded; then again, Kyoko was zoomed out.

She sat upright, panting, and sweating. Her eyes wide open. _Yes, of course, a dream, _she thought. All of a sudden, her cell phone rang, snatching _her _fantasy away. She quickly flipped it open and answered whoever the caller was. She did not check.

"Mogami-san?"

The voice shocked her. She gasped.

"Yes, Tsuruga-san?" she asked in a blush.

_Her voice sounds like she just woke up._ He smiled. "I will pick you up in twenty minutes, so get ready, okay?" he said gleefully.

"EHHH? Twenty?" _but that's too early! _She glanced at her alarm clock.

"Please, you're not going to be tardy, right?" then, he hung up.

The orange-haired rushed out of her futon and grabbed a hair tie. She tied her bangs at the top of her head. Running down to the bathroom, she greeted the people who are taking her in right now. "I have to go early, I'm sorry for the early morning rush!"

The old woman smiled sweetly.

She was brushing when the sound of a car broom parking beside the restaurant's entrance. And Kyoko, was still in her white shit with a slogan saying, "_SAVE THE WORLD",_ in pale green shorts, _and _shorts. _Eh? Why so early?_ She thought in panic.

Kyoko ran back to her room and opened the window-slide to get a good view of her mentor's vehicle, if it ever really _was _him. Unfortunately, Ren was already looking up expecting Kyoko, perhaps.

Kyoko blushed tremendously. "Tsu—Tsuruga-san?" she stuttered while white bubbles came from her mouth.

Ren was smiling. She ran down to get to him, but too late. The owners let the man in when she reached the downstairs.

Rinsing her mouth, she placed her toothbrush back in the cup container.

"Why didn't you tell me that such a young man was your suitor?" The old man asked Kyoko who was trying to conceal herself behind the wall.

Kyoko was surprised. She tried to go as quiet as she could, she could barely be heard.

"He's not my suitor, Ojii-san," Kyoko politely answered.

The old woman came with a cup of green tea. "Oh my! I apologize for the judgment, young man," the woman turned to her puzzled husband and said, "don't you know? This young man is Tsuruga Ren! He's a good actor," she smiled at Ren. And Ren did smile back.

"Well, not much," Ren tried to be humble. He turned to Kyoko with his _radiant _smile. "It's _almost _twenty minutes, Mogami-san, are you not going to _cleanse _yourself and get ready?" he asked.

The orange-haired blushed as she ran up.

"So what's the agenda today, Yashiro-san?" Kyoko asked immediately after greeting.

Yashiro's smile never faded…or was it a _grin?_Kyoko will never know for sure. "There's a scheduled meeting with the president, the lead actors, and the president today, didn't Takarada-san inform you, Kyoko-chan?" he replied.

"Eh." Kyoko was surprised that Mr. Lory didn't even tell her. _Maybe I forgot?_ She thought, palming her forehead, leaving a cerise mark on her pale face. _I'm so—_

"Don't blame yourself, Mogami-san. The president did not tell you on purpose. Unfortunately, I do not know why," the professional actor said, "By the way, say thank you to the owners. I loved the food."

"Un," Kyoko nodded.

"So you actually ate," Yashiro teased.

The actor scowled.

The president was sitting on a cross-legged position beside a lavender-haired man in gray suit. He wasn't that old, maybe mid-forties. Across was Fuwa Shou.

"_Almost _everybody is here," Lory said. He pointed a long couch where the rock star sat. And Ren, purposely sat at the middle, not wanting Kyoko to sit beside Shou.

"Tch," Shou made a sibilant sound.

"It seems like you are not getting along well," the lavender-haired man interrupted.

Of course, Ren was able to mask his displeasure sitting beside his enemy due to his skills in acting. He smiled and carefully answered, "Perhaps it is because it's actually our first time to work as a team. I mean the _top_ actor and the top singer, don't you think?"

"Ah, yes."

Yashiro, who was sitting quietly beside Ren, noticed the door opened, giving a very soft creak. He turned to his back and saw a very young lady went in. she was a brown-haired girl who was obviously meek and modest.

"Good morning," the white-haired manager was the first to greet her.

She automatically blushed and greeted back. Both Kyoko and Shou stood up in reflex while the girl dropped her things to the floor.

"Do…you…know each other?" Lory asked, blinking innocently at them three.

"I-is there something wrong?" the brunette asked, as she gathered her things neatly between her upper and lower arm.

Kyoko and Shou looked at each other as if conversing through eyes.

"She did not notice," Shou mouthed towards Kyoko. She nodded in reply.

"I am Director Kabuto Smith. I am half-American and so as Japanese. I hope to work _properly _with you," the lavender-haired man in suit introduced.

Bowing, all the actors introduced as well. Only Kyoko, as usual did not announce her full name in a careless disheveling of her own secret.

"I believe you to be cooperative."

In the end, they just went back to putting roles together like Haru Kagura, the brunette, as the lead actress or Ren being the counter part. Kyoko will portray a bitter teen ager who enters into a paranormal world while Shou will be a ghost and the singer of the movie's promotional video.

"So Kagura-san, do you want to eat lunch with us?" Yashiro asked politely.

"Eeh!" Kyoko screeched softly. Shou also gave out a grunt.

Ren sat beside Kyoko again which made Shou pissed.

"I'm really sorry to bother you both, Kyoko-san and Fuwa-san…but…you sound and look familiar. I know it is rude for me to ask," Haru said shyly.

Kyoko looked at Shou who was as pale as a bond paper.

"In my early childhood, I once became friends with a guy named Shotaro Fuwa," she smiled, as if blissful just to mention the name.

Shou chuckled. "I wish I was that one guy who met a lovely girl like you," he smiled radiantly at the girl beside him. Ren frowned.

Haru looked at Kyoko. "So what's the full name, Kyoko-san?" she asked, being friendly, she was starting to get comfortable around the famous stars.

"Mo-Mogami Kyoko," Shou chocked when Kyoko gave in.

"You have the same name as her!" Haru's eyes, big in shock and bewilderment.

"As who?" Ren asked.

Haru shook her head. "She went missing along with Shotaro-kun." The girl was unable to mask the sadness in her eyes. "But she had jet black hair, long and shiny. I admired her if she wasn't Shotaro-kun's girlfriend."

Shou pushed his chair outwards. "Excuse me, I'll just go to the restroom," he said, his eyes shadowed.

"So," Ren was almost desperate to change the peculiar topic, "how'd you come to this project?" he asked.

"Well, I was inspired by Kyoko-san," she smiled, as she turned to the person who inspired her, "so I actually joined an audition and was trained for more than four months," she explained.

Ren smiled then turned to Kyoko who was also smiling although a little bit paler than usual. "She's a fast learner don't you think, Moga—Kyoko-chan?" he intentionally called her by first name to get her attention.

"Eh? Ah, yes."

"You're spacing out." _She somehow looks bitter._


	5. Chapter 4 On the Way Home, I Killed Her

_**Skip Beat is not mine! ,**_

_**Hey people! I'm sorry my updates are so late, for now my loptop is destroyed and so as my desktop…so I go to internet shops just to update…it's really hard…and BTW…Katsuya and Mika are another character I made…ish…**_

**On the Way Home, I Killed **_**Her**_

It all happened an afternoion under the bridge where delinquents mee for nonsense fights or whatever…Shotaro Fuwa was one of them. A badly influenced leader, actually. He always carried a fist and a metal pipe.

A traitor came by, not knowing that his comrade had discovered already his neutrality between Shotaro's gang and a rival one. Of course, his girlfriend's elder brother is on the Shotaro's _co-called _enemy's side. Shotaro called all the other members upon sensing his presence in _his _sacred haven.

"Hey, Sho—," hit by a 2-inch wood at the back interrupted him. "What the—…"

Shotaro appeared before him. "Katsuya,you traitor!"" Without having to listen to his ex-comrade's words for explanation, he assumed the worst from Katsuya already.

"Shotaro!" the leader lunged towards him, throwing him hard on the ground.

"Oaf!"

Shotaro held his fist and pnched Katsuya repeatedly until his nose and gums bled. He strangled him until his lips were purplish.

Two others got his wrist and chained Katsuya, connected to two different motorcycles.

"NO! please, Shotaro! NOOO!" he begged but the leader still gave the "Go" signal to let him get dragged. The bikes roared to life and broomed away. One of them stopped in guilt, and Shotaro chained himto get dragged along with his _best friend._

Blood started to trickle down Katsuya's forehead

Shotaro kicked his side until blood gushed out from the _traitor's _mouth.

"No! Shotaro, STOP! He's already unconscious!" a girl screamed. She removed the helmet that concealed her identity. Kyoko. She was one of the people who witnessed the gruesome crime her _beloved _was making.

She quit to do a crimebut she was still a witness to a crime she _let _him do.

"Please, Shotaro! I did what you want and be with you here already! Please, stop!" the black-haired girl begged.

"Tch."

"How dare you do this to Katsuya, Shotaro?" a senior in his school screamed. Pf cousre, Katsuya's girlfriend.

"He's alive, Mika," Shotaro glared hard at her, "his only injured and—…"

The doctor came out of the room. "We have to put him under Intensive Care Unit."

"What do you mean?" the girl asked.

Shotaro walked away, muttering, "Losers!" under his breath.

"Katsuya Taguchi is comatose. Braindead. He will stay asleep. We have small probability for him to actually ever wake up," the doctor was very calm but the discomfort in his eyes could be seen.

"Wha-What did you say?" Mika stuttered in shock and lookd behind her, only to find herslef alone. No one else was there for her beloved Katsuya, not his parents or _friends_ (if you can call them so)…just his parents' money, her sister, Haru, and she, herself.

Tears welled up in her eyes.

Mika…killed herself in depression three months after…

_On the way home; I killed her…I killed Mika, my best friend'd girlfriends, and forever paralyzed Katsuya. _Shotaro's thoughts were in shambles. His guilt and conscience will haunt him for the rest of his life. FOR SURE…


	6. Chapter 5 Dropoff

_**Skip Beat! Not mine…**_

_**Um…Sorry if I am so late in updating chapters, and yet they're soooo short…I am kind of busy, peace…and thanks fanatic1010!**_

Drop-off

"So where do you stay for now, Kagura-san?" Ren asked politely.

"I'm staying in a hotel temporarily," Haru answered.

Ren and Kyoko dropped the brunette off her place. "Bye!"

Yashiro, having to take care of Ren's schedule matters, went ahead, leaving them both alone.

"Mogami-san,"Ren paused and glanced shortly at her, "you look uncomfortable around Kagura-san," he continued. "Is there something wrong?" the thoughtful actor asked.

Kyoko's eyes were downcast as if in fatigue, well in facet, in fear and guilt. She slowly nodded. _There's no point in lying to Tsuruga-san about something that is really obvious,_ she thought. "It is something that I don't want to talk about."

"Of course…I apologize."

Ren brushed her cheek with the back of his hand, tucking Kyoko's hair behind her ear. "Please, take care, Mogami-san."

"I'm sorry, Tsuruga-san! I didn't mean to worry you?" _I'm being unprofessional again, I'm a failure!_

Ren sighed. _I'm really worried…_

_XxX_

The room was dark and still and Kyoko have no single idea how to work professionally with a person she's in debt with. She knew herself that she did nothing but _that_ was the problem. She stood there without doing anything to save Katsuya because she loved Shotaro _that_ moment too much.

All those memories put to slumber are now waking up.


	7. Chapter 6 Cornered

_**Skip Beat! Not mine…**_

_**Here I am! ^^, I am trying to update at least two per day but I discovered that it is hard…yet…I'll still do my best!**_

Cornered

Without any particular reason, the shady corner near the staircase gave Kyoko the bit of comfort she was searching for. As if there were no people walking around and passing by. Not knowing as well that Ren already is solving the puzzle, piece by piece.

_Jet-black hair, I'm sure that was Kyoko Mogami before…Shotaro Fuwa…is Shou. They have been acting strange, not fighting a bit. They knew the girl from the past, I'm sure of it now. _Ren cupped his chin, staring at a distant as he climbed the steps with Yashiro, until he saw Kyoko at a corner.

"Yashiro, please go ahead."

The request stunned Yashiro to silence, then to a smile. He slowly walked upstairs.

The young actor sat beside the orange-haired girl who was still spacing-out and had not even noticed him. "I'm starting to think that you're ignoring me, Mogami-san," Ren said, smiling radiantly at her.

Kyoko jerked. A kind of tintinnabulation woke Kyoko from her thoughts. "Ye-yes?" she asked as she turned. And only surprise met her on the way down as she saw Tsuruga Ren's _king of the night _smile, "I'm sorry, Tsuruga-san."

Ren lightly ruffled her hair as if she was a little child in need of comfort. "Its okay, Kyoko-san. You know, let's just do our jobs without any bothers, okay?" _please, Kyoko…just tell me the problem; I'm willing to listen and help you. I beg you._

_Nooo! _A shout emerged in Kyoko's mind; _Tsuruga-san now thinks that I am being completely irrational and unprofessional! _"Un," Kyoko gave a short nod despite how freaked-out she really was. She smiled her _determined_ smile back at her senior. _Without any fail I should accomplish my tasks this day! _She thought.

XxX

The room was filled with people, and Kyoko knew only a few while Tsuruga was greeting back most.

Kotonami was there and at least, Kyoko felt a little comfort.

"Did you read the script already, Kyoko?" her best _friend _and acting _enemy _asked the orange-haired.

"Un." Kyoko's slow nods gave the black-haired a strange feeling.

"You _are _going to flirt with Fuwa Shou in some parts," Kanae hit her senses with a sledgehammer realization.

Her orange-haired best friend squealed, "whaaat?" her eyes as wide as an owl's.

Kanae wanted the floor to open up and swallow her to he core of the Earth. All of the people inside that very room were now staring at the both of them. She turned to Kyoko with a grunt. "I-I thought you read the script already?" _if that wasn't the problem, then what is?_

Kyoko nodded quickly. "Yes, I did! Maybe…I just didn't pay attention to it?"

The older woman beside Kyoko sighed, "really?" she muttered.

Kyoko bowed an apology to the people for public disturbance.

By the time people have forgotten Kyoko's disturbance already, Shoko came in to announce that the _rock _star would be late but the door opened. The huge lam was followed by stares. Shou entered the room with his bangs tied above his forehead, still in his blue off-shoulder sweater and dark jeans. He was even in sneakers, panting and sweating.

Most of the girls made a _fan girl _scream. Their eyes became heart shapes that actually looked like they were pounding…beating.

_So that's how Fuwa Shou looks like in daily life without cameras and make-ups, _Kanae thought, cupping her chin as she scrutinized Shou.

All the pink hearts shattered to thousand of small pieces when the singer called, "Kyoko!"

Kyoko jerked in shock and _who _her eyes found was Shou.

"Kyo...Kyoko," he repeated, only much sogfter. Females glared at the young actress, unsurprisingly, as well as Ren.

"Haru's interview," Shou shouted. People stared back and forth.

Ren loudly chuckled. "How can we forget Kagura-san's interview?"

The large television switched to life.

XxX

"Why did you what to be in the show business?"

The brunette smiled at the interviewer. "Because…this is the only way to _find _Shotaro-kun," her blush was very obvious.

"Really? Can you tell me who that person _is?"_

"He's someone _really _SPECIAL," the darkness in her tone was spilling, revealing that she was an amateur n the field of acting but there was a certain honesty in her voice, as if wafting to the audience's senses.

The crowd screamed fan-style.

"Well, there's another reason. You can say that I am trying to be heroic but…there's this _person _who's really dear to me. And, he's been in comatose state for years and I want to take the chance in the city using my salary," she paused o smile, rather…_grin, _"Do you hear me, SHO-TA-RO?" she lipped.

Kyoko who was laughing with the rest of the crowd stood frozen on her ground, not until Shou ran to her and grabbed her arm harshly. He pulled her outside…to somewhere clearer.

"Shou!" Kyoko called, shacking her arm off the singer's grip. "STOP PULLING ME _DOWN _WITH YOU!" she exploded.

The singer's eyes bulged. He was frozen.

"Please," Kyoko whimpered, "you left me. Now set me free!" Kyoko turned around and left him…


End file.
